Spontaneity
by Angel-Chan
Summary: Oh, how the heart can make you forget things... and how it can make you do more than you thought you could ever attempt to do. Rukato.


_A/N: What? Rukato, from me? IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG. I fear I have lost touch with the characters, so feel free to tell me just how badly I've done. It is also random. Rika would not let the day last longer; altough the fic became longer than I planned.... I wrote this to the prompt: genre-romance. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!_

**Spontaneity**

In the light, it shined brightly, gleaming and glittering with the help of the sun's rays. Heavenly, almost too good to be true--_perfect_. There was no other way to describe it. Rika leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the glass barrier that separated her from the item. Her breath caught in her throat, fingers groping the air as her mind raced in a marathon of thoughts.

A pair of goggles stared back at her.f

'_Those would look great on Takato,'_ was the first thing to float through her head. His old pair had become quite ratty, banged up and rusted. If she was remembering correctly, one of the lenses had a large crack in it. Don't ask her how he did it--he must have been a destructive cyclone when she wasn't watching.

It was a little different, but still…. Wait. What the hell was she thinking? With a snort, Rika turned away. So they looked nice. So Takato needed a new pair. What of it? Why should she just spontaneously buy him new goggles? She rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in her jacket's pockets. Spinning on her heels, she shuffled down the street.

What was with her lately? Confusion had been taking over her body, annoying the hell out of her. Ever since the Digimon had left, she'd been visiting Takato off and on, chatting about the here and now, as well as reminiscing over days long past. One would assume that he was her best friend (well, best _guy_ friend, anyway). He was one of the few people she relinquished her secrets and thoughts to; he was one of the few people who knew how to tick her off and make her laugh, all at the same time. Soon she started looking at him differently… seeing the man emerging from the bumbling boy she'd known for years.

It's strange when you start to fall for someone who considers you a close pal. Rika sighed, kicking the trashcan to her right in disgust before walking on. Yeah, yeah, she supposed it was true. She, Rika Nonaka, was in love with the dorky Takato Matsuki. Not that it mattered, or anything.

Speaking of which… the bakery loomed ahead of her. She grimaced. The building mocked her, 'come closer, sweetie, and let my beloved inhabitant tear more pieces out from your heart.' Perhaps she was a little masochistic. She couldn't help it--she just enjoyed spending time with him, no matter what the cost.

The _ding!_ of the doorbell greeted her as she entered. Takato sat at the register, head buried in his folded arms, either trying to ignore the customer or sleeping. The redhead figured it was more toward the latter. Sneaking a peek at his snoozing face, she smiled. He always looked so cute while he slept--not that she tried to watch him sleep all the time. She couldn't help it if he was a sleepyhead! A chuckle. Finally, Rika announced, "I would like some service, please!"

With a "Gwah!" Takato jumped up, nearly tumbling out of his stool. "I'm so sorry!" he practically yelled, bowing so far forward that he banged his head off the counter. He sat back, tending his bruise and glancing up to see just how much of an idiot the customer thought he was. Upon noticing Rika, he turned an alarming shade of red and glared at her. "You tricked me!"

"You, dear Goggle-head," she chided playfully, "should _not_ have been sleeping."

Takato grumbled something about reading and 3am, but most of it was incomprehensible. He let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the red spot on his head a few more times; all the while, an irritating grin remained plastered on his lips. Rolling her eyes, the girl leaned against the counter. "So, what's new, Goggles?"

He shrugged, sitting back down with a sigh that told her business was slow. "Nothing, really," he replied.

It was odd what one could notice if they spent enough time with someone. Takato had a rather bad habit of picking at the edges of his shirt until the fabric frayed out unevenly (the older they were, the more worn they were). The red shirt he wore today was rather new--he only had about an inch ruined. For a moment, Rika watched him absentmindedly, until she noticed that he was trying to get her attention again; his tanned fingers waved in front of her face. "Hell-ooo, Rika? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry," she stammered, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. She seemed to have a bad habit, too. Watching him might as well be her downfall some day. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she leaned in and poked his nose (obviously not just some silly reason to touch him, of course not). "Have anything exciting planned for the weekend?"

"Nah, not really." He shrugged slightly and let out a quiet sigh. Her eyes happened to be paying a little too much attention to his lips, but she caught herself before he noticed. "I think I'll be working most of the time. Valentine's Day is coming up, and Mom wants to do something special for Dad this year." His laugh was like a jingle to her, and she couldn't help but smile. "Knowing her, she just wants something big for White Day--that's why she's doing this." And he leaned back with an eye roll.

Of course, Rika realized, noting the fake annoyance in his voice. That's how most married parents act, right? She still wasn't used to it, what with her mom still dating and everything. "That sounds like loads of fun. Maybe I'll come harass you."

His eyes met hers, and she bit her lip. He was reading her right now, and she did her best to hide what she could. "Your mom's got a few dates this weekend, huh?"

"Just a few," she murmured, groaning.

There was a pregnant pause before Rika let her head meet the counter dully. It was going to be a long weekend. A _very_ long weekend. Mumbling quietly to herself, she wasn't prepared for the warm touch on the top of her head. She snapped her head up, shooting a small glare his way. "Yes?" she asked. The redhead hadn't planned on sounding miffed, but that was how it came out. Takato, luckily, was more than used to her sour moods.

"Want to help me out here on Valentine's Day?"

Did he just ask what she thought he asked…? Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest in an attempt to kiss the idiot in front of her. It wasn't a date, no, but it was close. With a calm breath, she stretched casually and said, "Sure, why the hell not? You might get busy feeding lovey-dovey couples. You and your scrawny self might need some muscles in this store!"

"Oh, woe, me and my weak self," he fake-cried, clasping his hands and closing his eyes. A snort managed to make it's way out of her as she watched his overly dramatic motions. "I'm unable to do much--I need a strong woman to take care of me!" Rika couldn't help the blush crawling up her neck, even as her mind insisted that it was just goofing off among friends. Takato peeked one eye open and grinned. "Right?"

"Damn straight," Rika agreed with a sharp nod. "I have no idea where you'd be without me." While it fit with the ongoing joke, part of it was true. Not that she would ever admit that to him.

"Hey, Rika? I was just th--"

A loud _ding!_ cut his question--whatever it was--short, and in shuffled an elderly man with a kind smile on his wrinkled lips. After being greeted (rather cheerfully, as always, she observed with a flutter of her heart), he asked for some freshly-made bread, and Takato started to head toward the kitchen. Skidding slightly as he glanced back at his friend, he quickly rambled out:

"I'll tell you later--remind me, okay? I mean, I'll remember, but… yeah. Talk to you later?" Before she could even manage a sarcastic remark (preferably something along the lines of "Why so flustered, Goggles?"), he disappeared into the back.

"Okay, see you later!" she shouted, jamming her hands back into the pockets of her coat and exiting the small shop. As soon as she'd made it a block or so away, she couldn't help the grin that threatened to cut her face in two.

The weekend was looking a bit brighter.

----

"Rika, dear, how does this dress look on me?"

Her violet eyes slid up from the book she was reading; deep red filled her vision. "It looks nice, Mom, but don't you think that's a bit too formal?" Of course, who was she to comment on something like that? She really didn't know what most women wore on dates, seeing as she didn't exactly go on many. Not to mention dresses just felt too constricting to her. A pair of jeans, maybe a nice top--that's what she preferred.

"Is it?" Rumiko pouted slightly, turning to study her figure. The red dress spilled around her, hugging her hips tightly. Her daughter sighed and shook her head. "I wore this for another date last year… he didn't seem to mind."

"It's not that bad, I guess. Why don't you go ask Grams, instead? She'd be able to tell you better than me, you know."

At this, her mother sighed. _Here it comes…,_ Rika thought, attempting to bury her nose back into the fantasy world on the pages before her. "You really should find a boyfriend--or at least go on a date or two. I don't want you to get into relationships too late in life," the woman advised, almost warningly. "But I won't step into your life too much… it _is_ yours, after all."

"If I wanted a boyfriend," Rika mumbled after having read the same line three times, "I would go find one."

"Unless you have someone in mind," her mother joked, leaning down and playing with the girl's red hair. As much as she loved it when her mother toyed with her hair, she hated the multiple curls and whatnot she added when she really got into it. "What about that boy you hang out with? Takato?"

Of course… back to the Takato card. Her mother could read her like a book. "We're just friends, Mom. You know this, I know this…." Even though she would love to be _with_ him, to date him, the friendship she had with him was too precious to risk it all. And really, she thought it was such a silly feeling, anyway.

Her mother said softly, "I think you want more than that, dear… and I think he does, too." At that, Rika snuck a look at her mother's face, brow raised curiously, before quickly returning (not reading, though, because her mind was racing) to the book again. "What?" she asked defensively. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way you look at each other? Oh, but what do I know?" Waving a hand, she stood and practically glided out of the room. "I'm just a hopeless romantic, after all…!"

Was her mother just… teasing her? After all, Takato never really acted like he cared about her as more than a friend, and she could have sworn he had a few crushes on some girls in his school. Still… they never really talked about relationships too much. What if she really was missing something? Rika chewed on the inside of her cheek, the book in her hands long forgotten. Maybe… maybe she had to be the brave one (she was plenty brave, hell yeah) and just try.

She just didn't want to regret anything. Losing him would be hard, but then again, she could always try to pretend that it was the pressure of Valentine's Day; or that it was all a joke. He would believe that, right? Sure, sure he would.

Damn. She wasn't sure what to do. Rika laughed suddenly, imagining an attempt at _flirting_. The idea itself felt much too awkward for her. And didn't girls make chocolates for the guys they liked? Why was that again? Well, it didn't really matter… she wasn't going to try that. It would only end badly. "I'll just be myself," she decided quietly.

And that was when she remembered the item that had caught her attention earlier that week….

----

"This is so stupid. So very stupid. Why am I doing this again?" Rika hissed to herself as she walked down the street. Her fingers picked at the shirt she was wearing (which was a light blue sweater her mother had picked out one day when they'd gone shopping), and she felt like her shoulders were weighed down. All she had was a backpack with a certain gift wrapped sloppily hiding inside it.

Part of her just wanted to snatch the boy up as soon as she saw him and kiss him; but at the same time, she knew that would be a little over-the-top, so she would try to refrain from it. Keyword: try. And, more than anything, she was feeling quite shy--nervous, even. It ate at her, and she hated how it made her feel weak. She was supposed to be stronger than that.

Fists clenched, she put on her game face (which seemed to scare most people walking past, so she quickly calmed down) and picked up her stride. Was it because her mom told her there was something there? Or was she just sick of hiding her feelings? Or was she just letting hormones get the better of her? Who knew?

As Rika neared the shop, she felt her stomach drop… or more like something was sitting in the bottom of her stomach and making her queasy and antsy and frustrated. Under her breath, she whispered, "Suck it up," and pushed the door open. Hopefully she looked calm enough.

"Oh, hey! You're here early!" Takato grinned at her from the stairway, a towel hanging around his shoulders. Rika could smell the soap he used, or was it the shampoo smell from his wet hair…?

"And you look like a drowned rat," she commented, smirking. "Did you sleep in or something?"

He laughed. "What do you think?" Jumping down the last few stairs, he studied her for a moment before adding: "You look nice. What's the occasion?" There was something about the tone of his voice….

"A girl can't wear a nice shirt every once and a while?" she retorted, taking her backpack off and setting it behind the counter. She wouldn't let his teasing affect her, even though his compliment had left a gentle heat on her cheeks.

"A girl, yes. But you? You're Rika--it's not often I see you in something nice." So she was different from a girl…? Why did that comment almost hurt? Seconds later, he caught himself and stammered out, "B-but it's not that I don't like it or anything! You really do look, um, pretty!"

With a snort, she decided to ignore him and walked into the kitchen instead. Mostly, she had to hide her face (her heart was pounding, screaming, '_see, see?! he likes you!'_) and what better way than with her back to him and in a darker room? "Do we need to bake anything, or did your parents do that earlier?"

There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Well, we should probably make a few things, at least." When he came up beside her, an apron in hand, she fidgeted slightly. "What's wrong with you today?" he asked with a curious gaze. "You're just acting so… different."

"Who says I'm acting any different, huh?" Rika took the apron, chuckled at the small yellow chick on the front, then began to tie her hair back. "I've not really baked back her since… well, a long time ago."

Oh, nostalgia… it could be such a strong force at times. "I remember that," he whispered, a smile on his lips. "It was so much fun, baking with you and Henry. I kind of want to do that again--the three of us. Or just have a big get-together. Kazu has been talking about having some kind of Digi-party, so maybe…."

"A 'Digi-party?'" she repeated, the amusement clear in her voice. "Is that really what he's calling it?"

Takato sheepishly began to tug on his shirt. "Well, sometimes… I kind of christened it that, heh."

An eye roll. "Of course you did." She couldn't help but say it with the affection she was currently feeling, though, and the boy grinned at her. What should she do…? Should she tell him now? Give him the gift and let him figure it out? Her eyes fell to the floor, and unconsciously--or semi-unconsciously, because once she realized, she didn't try to stop--her hand reached for his.

"So we'll get you started on some buns while I work on the--" He froze. His mouth opened once, then promptly shut; and his wide eyes glanced at her hand in his, then at her, obviously looking for an explanation. "Rika…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I want to." It was not the question she wanted it to sound like. It wasn't weary or frail or anything. It was a statement, strong and sure. She knew what she wanted, at that moment, and she was determined.

"…oh. Um, okay."

They stood there, quiet for a while, the sounds of the street muted by the walls and the doors of the small house. Takato seemed to be lost in thought, eyes trained on the table to his right. Rika swallowed hard, wondering if she had done something wrong, but knowing that she didn't give a damn. Friends held hands, after all. When the silence began to pick away at her, the redhead questioned:

"Don't you want to know the other reason I'm holding your hand?"

He jumped. Well, not _jumped_-jumped, but he was knocked out of whatever he'd been thinking about. He looked more than shy at that moment, and when his eyes met hers, she was finally feeling her bravery leak out through her feet and into the ground below. "Why are you holding my hand?" he asked again, voice quiet, and she suddenly realized that they were alone and he was so close and his hand was so warm, almost sweaty, in her grip.

"This," was all she whispered as she leaned in and placed a short kiss upon his lips. A peck, really, but time seemed to stop for that moment and she could feel his slightly chapped lips against her own. _'Kiss him again, show him how you feel!'_ cried her heart, her lips, her body… but she pushed it down. This was hard enough, and she still didn't know how he felt about the whole thing.

Takato brought a hand to his bottom lip, mumbling something incoherently. "Oh… _oh_," he finally mustered.

"And no, it's not the weather or the date or the fact that we're alone," she went on, squeezing his hand. "I just like you and I--"

"I like you, too."

"--just want you to… what?"

The brown haired boy blushed darkly, turning to her and reaching a trembling hand to her cheek. "Remember how I wanted to tell you something the other day?" Rika nodded, only half listening because his breath was so very warm on her face. How could he do that? Make her feel so confused and wanting and… everything? "'I just thought that we should make it a date,' was what I wanted to say," he finished, his thumb tracing the skin under her eye; she closed them willingly.

"Then… is this a date? I did get dressed up for you, you know," she managed to quip, lifting her brows slightly but still keeping her eyes shut.

"Oh," he mused quietly, "I guess this can be considered a date of sorts." And then he kissed her.

Rika sighed into the kiss, so gentle… and she let everything around her fade. She forgot the bakery and why she'd been invited in the first place, forgot about the fact that it was Valentine's Day, and certainly forgot the new pair of goggles (the ones she'd bought just because) still residing within her pack.

She rather enjoyed getting lost with him.

--_BONUS--_

"Oh, yeah… here, Takato." She pulled the sadly-wrapped gift from her bag with a chuckle. So much for giving him that and letting him realize himself, huh?

He gave it a quizzical stare before tearing into it. Rika couldn't help but smirk at his anxiousness. "Oh, wow, these are great!" he exclaimed, beaming at her. The two were sitting with their backs to the counter, relaxing; it wasn't a busy day, after all, and neither had any qualms with lazing about. "But I can't help but think you're implying something…."

She leaned close and poked the old pair on his head. "Now," she said, "we both know these are shabby and practically falling apart."

"These goggles and I have been through a lot! We're partners…!" He put on a pout, and the redhead found herself rolling her eyes.

A sudden idea flashed through her mind, and she grinned evilly. With a quick hand, she reached for his old goggles and tried to tug them off. He yelped, trying to shift away and falling sideways. Rika cursed under her breath at the fall, but let out a happy shout seconds later when she managed to remove the goggles. "Maybe I'll keep these for you. I know I'll probably do a better job at taking care of them than you," she teased, propping herself up with one arm and giving him a simper.

"Not fair," he grumbled, but his eyes shined happily.

"No? I thought it was quite fair. Besides, seeing as I'm your girlfriend now, I think I'm entitled to making you look good."

"What? Rika's worried about appearances now? Oh, the world's ending…!"

She faked a "humph" and smacked his shoulder. It was so much easier to play around, more so than she'd figured. Leaning down, she brushed her nose with his. "Well, if the world's ending and everything, what do you suppose we should do, my gogglehead?"

A moment of pretending to ponder, then Takato winked. "I can think of a few things…."

The end of the world was amazing.


End file.
